


The THING in the Closet

by RebaJean



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaJean/pseuds/RebaJean
Summary: Rin and Shippou play games.





	The THING in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters based on "Inuyasha" copyright 1997 by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Inc.
> 
> Implied Kagome/Sesshoumaru pairing.

Shippou found Rin in the garden eyeing the newly planted flowers. Her hand stretched out and twitched as she resisted the impulse to pick one. Shippou crept up behind her and yelled, “Hey, Rin!”

Rin whirled and shrieked. She ran toward Shippou, who backed away. “You want to play a game?” he threw out.

Rin stopped and tilted her head to the side, “What game?”

“Guessing Game,” he replied. “I’ll go first. What’s white and gold and red striped?”

Rin smiled; she knew this one. “That’s easy. It’s Papa.”

Shippou prompted, “Now it’s your turn to think of one.”

“We need to go to my room. I caught a monster,” she replied.

The two children ran down the path, up the stairs to the covered walkway between the buildings, and into the family wing. Sliding to a halt in front of the door to Rin’s room, they slid open the shoji screen. The room was empty, but a thumping noise came from behind the door on the other wall.

“I caught a monster. You have to guess what the THING in the closet is!” Rin beamed at Shippou.

This was too easy. The reek from behind her storeroom door told his nose the identity of the monster. Shippou decided to play along; Rin seemed so happy with her joke. “I don’t know what it is? Can you give me a hint?”

Rin thought a moment. “It’s green and brown and eats bugs.”

Shippou pretended to be puzzled, “Did you catch a frog in the pond?”

“No. Do you give up?” she questioned.

He was curious to see what she would do next. Shippou answered, “I don’t know. What is it?”

Rin slid open the closet door triumphantly, “I win. The THING is Master Jaken!”

The little youkai looked up hopefully. His eyes teared in relief. He had been tied up all morning and needed to make a trip to the latrine. He was gagged and wrapped in strips of cloth like a mummy. His crumpled body was somehow stuffed into the bottom dark shelf with Rin’s sandals.

Rin slammed the door shut. “Let’s go see Ah-Un! I’ll race you!” They sped out the door toward their next adventure.

As for the “THING” in the closet, Jaken would have to wait until he was liberated by his mistress Kagome or the master needed his little aide.

He shuddered at the thought of the “tender mercies” of Lord Sesshoumaru if he were discovered in his present condition by his master. . . Perhaps he could not wait to make the trip to the latrine after all.


End file.
